


They melt

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: What might've happened the night after 'Stop Team Go'





	They melt

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the quote: "Ah, those two. In a fight, they're lethal. Around each other, they melt."

**They melt**

Kim was lying in her bed at night. It was the night after the whole Team Go gone bad debacle. She was thinking about how it all could've gone if Drakken hadn't shown up.

Suddenly there was a rustle at her window. She listened up ready to fight whoever was foolish enough to enter her home.

They were in and ...closed the window? Which bad guy closes the window after they entered? Something wasn't quite right.

"Who's there?" she whispered into her room.

"No one, pumpkin." came the snarky reply.

It was Shego. Kim relaxed a bit. Shego wouldn't hurt her. At least not like this. It was just not her style. But what did she want? More rustling.

Suddenly there was a cold breeze as Kim's blanket was lifted. "Scoot over a bit, will ya?" Kim obeyed and Shego got in beside her.

At this point Kim reacted on autopilot. She turned around and put her head on Shego's chest and her arm around the waist, sighing contently.

Shego was stroking her hair. They lay like this for a while, when Kim spoke up. "What did you want to say before Drakken appeared?"

"Does it still matter?"

"It matters to me."

Shego sighed.

"Please, Shego..."

"Alright..." She took a deep breath. "I was gonna say that I... that I really like you. Like _like_ you." Kim turned onto her stomach and faced the other woman.

"What? You mean..." Kim trailed off. Did Shego really mean what Kim thought she was saying.

"Yes, Kim, I'm saying..." Shego closed her eyes. Opening them again she continued. "I love you."

Kim saw the emotions in Shego's eyes. Laying a hand on Shego's cheek, she replied. "I love you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, before Kim resumed her previous position.

"Is it wrong of me to wish we could stay like this forever?" Shego whispered into the room.

"No, I wish for the same." Kim whispered back and tightened her grip around Shego's waist. "I don't wanna let you go, but I know that this is just something that can't be real."

Shego sighed deeply and stroked Kim's hair again. "I know... I know."

They settled into silence again, bathing in the others presence and savoring these moments.

* * *

Kim awoke to the first rays of sunshine and a rustling in her room. Jolting awake when she heard her window open, she jumped out of bed. Shego stood awkwardly by the window, one leg already outside. "Good morning?"

Kim had to laugh a bit at the absurdity of it. "You wanted to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Possibly...?" Shego smirked.

Kim crossed over to the window and made an impulsive decision. Gently grabbing Shego's face Kim leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and full of the love that they couldn't express.

When they broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other, Kim whispered "See, wasn't this better?"

Shego genuinely smiled. "It was. But I really have to go. Goodbye, Kim."

"Goodbye, Shego." And with that Shego jumped down and vanished down the street.

Kim closed her window. Leaning against the glass she wondered, if there ever was going to be a right time for Shego and her. A time that wasn't going to be stolen moments in between.

But for now, that had to be enough.


End file.
